Volverte a ver
by potter-love
Summary: Hola, pues igual que el otro se trata de la vida de Clarin Riddle, la hija de Voldemort y Bellatrix. Ahora si me gusto como lo hice, el otro no estaba muy mal pero pues no sabía nada, y ahora se puede decir que sé algunas cosas, D es de Clarin
1. Chapter 1

Hola, **otra ves yo… Litaí** Se acuerdan de mi fic mi patético fic, lo siento por hacer eso =S ya he mejorado es que no sabía nada de cómo subir o volverlo a editar, y la que lo volvió a editar fue **Caro mi amiga, también es la dueña de la cuenta,** que aquí se los dejo, es el mismo de Clarin Riddle pero renovado, ojalá y les guste =D **Lo siiento si esta muy largo**, pero tiene **argumento =D TODAS las palabras en negrita (del fic) tienen significado. Las letras en cursiva son los sentimientos, o lo que estan pensando los personajes.**

Clarin Riddle (aspecto): Clarin se pronuncia **Kley-rin, era **alta, tenía el color del cabello negro lo tenía un poco debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran cafés, de tez morena clara y muy bonita. El segundo nombre de Clarin es Kathleen.

Los demás personajes que salen –desconocidos- se muestra a lo largo del fic su aspecto, este fic se lo dedico a mi locura por Harry Potter, y a todos mis amigos, entre ellos: Caro, Gina, Angel, Barby, Kennya, Jas, Cinthya, Vero, Karina, Eduardo y José Carlos.

Volverte a ver…~

Ese era un día soleado con un atardecer hermoso con nubes blancas que daban la impresión de estar esponjosas y una ligera brisa. Era un día de verano completamente normal.

Clarin, una niña de **trece años** exploraba afuera de su nuevo hogar un **enorme** bosque, se adentró en el y vio animales mágicos de varios colores, estaturas y formas. El bosque era seguro ya que su **padre** había investigado el hogar varios meses atrás. Sus padres eran muy protectores con la chica., a diferencia de sus hermanos, que la celaban todo el tiempo.

Clarin estaba observando un bellísimo lago, que tenía un pequeño puente muy simpático a lo lejos. Cuando de pronto crujieron algunas ramas. Clarin volteó acertadamente y vio a su lado a un muchacho rubio muy guapo. Clarin se sonrojo al instante y dijo:

Holaa...

Hola.-dijo este.

¿Te gusto el bosque niña?-Dijo altanero y viendo a todos lados.

Si te molesta me voy.-dicho esto Clarin emprendió paso hacia el frente.

Perdóname no quise decirlo de esa forma.-Draco

Clarin giró la cabeza y dijo: no hay problema, ¡adiós!

¡Oyee! Ven dijo haciendo un ademán ¿Cómo te llamas?-Draco.

Lo siento pero no me dejan hablar con extraños. Dijo acercándose a escasos centímetros.-Ya me tengo que ir, adiós.- _**(Dijo pensando en sus padres, que si hubieran visto esa escena, ya la hubieran metido a la casa y no la dejarían salir sola.)**_

Oye no era mi intención hacerte enojar, pero yo me llamo Draco.-Le tendió la mano sonriendo.

Clarin tomo su mano y ella también le dedicó una sonrisa, -me llamo Clarin.-Contestó. (La chica, no podía creer lo que había dicho, no quería decir su nombre pero el chico le inspiró "confianza")

De la nada se escuchó un grito de una mujer diciendo -¡Draco! Ven hijo.-

Clarin hizo un ademán en señal de adiós y Draco la jaló torpemente pero con cuidado, del brazo y dijo: -oye ¿nos vemos mañana aquí a esta hora?-

Clarin se sonrojo y dijo: -la verdad no sé pero haré lo posible. ¡Adiós!-

¡Adiós!.-Dijo Draco

Y así Clarin se fue para su casa y Draco para la suya.

Al día siguiente Draco se presentó a la hora exacta en el lugar dónde había quedado de verse con la chica. Cuando llegó la vio sonriendo.

Hola Clarin.-dijo este

Hola Draco.-Dijo la muchacha.

Se sentaron a la orilla del lago y empezaron a platicar animadamente.

¿Oye y en que escuela estas?-Draco.

En beauxbatons.- respondió la chica-¿Y tú?

En Durmstrang.-mintió.

Ah, que bien Draco.-Clarin. -Draco... ¿Cuántos años tienes?ó a decir **_apenada._**

Tengo 16 en el mes de junio cumpliré los diecisiete, ¿y tu?-Draco

¿16?-dijo esta curiosa.

¿También tienes 16?-Draco

¡¡Jajajaaa noo!! Es que eres mucho may... más grande. Yo tengo 13 ¬¬.-Clarin

Eres una niña, ¿sabías que si me ven contigo en una situación comprometedora me dirían "roba cunas"?-Draco.

Si, ya lo sé, pero no tiene que pasar nada así...-Dijo la muchacha en tono de protesta.

No, no claro que no yo nada más decía, pero no era para que te molestaras.-Draco.

Es que tienes una forma de decir las cosas medio extraña.-Clarin.

¿Y en que mes cumples años?-Draco

En septiembre.-Clarin

Ah.-Draco.

¡Ya pasado mañana mis papás me dirán en que me escuela voy a estar, llego una carta de aceptación y espero no la rechacen.

¿Sabes a cual te van a cambiar? –Draco.

No, pero no creo que se tarden en decirme...-Clarin

Al día siguiente Draco y Clarin se encontraron en dicho lugar y platicaron y platicaron. Toda esas meses se vieron incluyendo sábado y domingo. Al fin del cuarto mes, no se vieron para nada ya que era el último día de las vacaciones y estaban muy ocupados preparando sus cosas.

Esa tarde cuando Clarin iba camino al bosque, su papá la detuvo y la llevo a la sala, su mamá estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la casa.

Clarin se sentó y empezaron a hablar de su nueva escuela.

Tu papá y yo no te queríamos decir, queríamos que fuese una sorpresa hija.-Miranda. **La mamá de Clarin** le entregó una carta de aceptación para entrar a Hogwarts.

Si así es, allá es dónde están las mejores recomendaciones que me dieron de esa escuela, cuando llegaste aquí no te lo dijimos pero ya teníamos planes para ti.-Dijo su papá con una sonrisa.

Si ustedes creen que este mucho mejor allá... Supongo que esta bien... Bueno tengo cosas que preparar, si me necesitan voy a estar en mi cuarto.

Espera hija. Queremos hablar contigo sobre tus misteriosas idas al bosque.-Matt-

Clarin rodó los ojos. –¿Misteriosas papá?-Dijo la chica irónica. -Papá ya hemos hablado de eso.- agregó.

No lo suficiente Katy, siéntate por favor.-Miranda.

¿Por qué te gusta ir mucho para allá?-Matt

Clarin no respondió.

¿No lo vas a decir?-dijo la mamá de la chica.

Mamá tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas...-Clarin

Hoy en la tarde, vino la Sra. Melissa (la vecina), a decirnos que un día te vio con un muchacho rubio que es hijo de los Malfoy, ella dijo que le preocupo porque estaban hablando de una forma muy extraña.

¿Extraña como papá?-Dijo la chica irritada.

Hija ya sabes que no nos gusta que...-Matt.

No les gusta que conviva con la gente.- interrumpió la chica.

¡Y si papá si he visto a ese muchacho pero no les dije porque ustedes me aíslan de la gente! Y somos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

Clarin subió a su cuarto sin hacer caso a sus papás.

Se encerró y puso su grabadora a todo volumen en su cuarto, y empezó a empacar, almacenar y ordenar las cosas de su habitación.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Al día siguiente...

En la estación de tren se encontraba Clarin despidiéndose de sus papás.

("Todo paso tan rápido", se repetía)

En la cabina del tren dónde estaba Clarin llegaron unos ruidosos muchachos y se sentaron sin siquiera preguntar si podían. Clarin solamente cerró los ojos y decía: ¡todo va a estar bien!

Ya empezamos bien el año, dijo uno de los muchachos viendo a la única chica de arriba para abajo, y poniendo una mirada en los pechos de la chica.

Clarin sólo se giro y no les presto atención.

Los muchachos seguían diciendo estupideces. La chica salió de la cabina por que los muchachos empezaron a brincar y uno le cayó encima. La chica lo golpeo, sabía que lo había hecho apropósito, **o tal vez no** . Estaba tan enojada que no lo había notado. Cuando se topó con una muchacha castaña, y con un muchacho alto y moreno. Cuando iban a seguir, los tres muchachos cayeron por que el tren se había movido muy brusco.

Clarin dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, la muchacha la ayudó a pararse.

Gracias.-Clarin

De nada.-Dijo la chica castaña ¿Cómo te llamas?

Clarin ¿y ustedes?-Dijo Clarin.

Yo me llamo Azul.-dijo la chica.

Yo Eduardo.- dijo el chico.

¿Que haces afuera de la cabina?-Eduardo

Es que unos muchachos estaban sacándome de mis cabales.-Clarin.

Eso pasa cuándo no hay con quién más sentarse. Si quieres te puedes venir con nosotros.-Azul.

¿Enserio?-Clarin

Si, ¿verdad Eduardo?-Azul

Si claro, dijo sonriente.

¡Que bien! Voy por mis cosas.-Clarin

Te acompaño.-Azul.

Azul, me voy con los demás. La muchacha asintió. Las muchachas se metieron a la cabina.

¿Ya te vas? Dijeron los muchachos.

Si, así ya no habrá más accidentados. Volteó a ver al muchacho con un enorme moretón en el ojo.

Cuando salieron... -¡Jajajaaa! ¿Qué le pasó en la cara?-Azul.

Es que me cayó encima.-Clarin.

¡Jajaa! Por lo menos te sabes defender.-Azul

Clarin río y se fueron a la otra cabina.

Cuando entraron, Eduardo le hizo un ademán queriendo decir Hola.

Miren ella se llama Clarin.-**Azul**.

Hola Clarin, me llamo Luna.

-Hola, soy **Angel**.

¡Hola!-Clarin.

Los muchachos se la pasaron hablando sobre sus vacaciones y que querían hacer o mejorar.

Por fin, llegaron a Hogwarts, la chica quedó en Gryffindor.

Clarin ven con nosotros te diremos dónde es la sala común.-**Azul**

Si muchas gracias.-Clarin

Clarin siguió a los chicos, entraron a la sala. Azul llevo a Clarin al dormitorio con las otras niñas y pronto estaban todas platicando. Ahí estuvo platicando con Hermione **Haley** y Ginny, unas niñas muy simpáticas.

Al día siguiente después de almorzar y de algunas clases, Clarin acompaño a Hermione y Haley a la casa de Hagrid. Pues Hermione quería saludarlo ya que los muchachos lo habían hecho cuando habían llegado.

De regreso se escuchó que estaban llamando a Hermione, era Ron. El muchacho vió que no estaba sola.

Ron ella es Clarin.-Hermione

Hola Clarin, me llamo **Ron Weasley**.

Hola Ron.-Clarin

Hermione tenemos que ir a ayudar a Harry, con lo de Herbología ¬¬.-Ron

Si quieres acompáñanos Clarin.-Hermione

Bien, si no molesto…-Clarin

No para nada.-dijeron Ron y Hermione.

Se dirigieron al castillo. Cuando faltaban pocos Km. para llegar Ron dijo: Miren como todos los años ahí esta Malfoy, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia aquel rubio. Clarin sorprendida se giro y dijo ¡Draco! ¡Vengan chicos!

Hermione y Ron se miraron extrañados y siguieron a Clarin.

Cuando se iban acercando Clarin dijo:

¡Hola Draco! Creí que ibas a estar en Durmstrang.

Draco se quedo helado. Sus amigos veían graciosa la situación.

Draco ¿que te pasa?-Dijo la chica.

Jaja ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? Ah y eres una Gryffindor así que para ti soy Mal-foy, es más no tienes derecho ni a hablarme.-Dijo Draco divertido. Alzó una ceja.

Claro que si me conoces, ¿te acuerdas del bosque? Ahí nos conocimos.-Clarin.

Creo que estas alucinando ¡jajaa!-Draco.

Si ella dice que te conoce es porque así es Malfoy, para que te haces...-Ron

Ya vez niña ¡ya tienes quién te consuele!-Draco

Los "amigos" de Draco rieron con ganas, Clarin miró a Draco con aflicción y se fue a paso grande con el pelo rebotando contra la espalda.

¡Eyyy! ¡Yo si estoy disponible!- Gritó uno de los "gorilas" de Draco.

Draco le dio un codazo al muchacho.

Hermione le dedico una mirada de reprenda a Draco y corrió con Clarin, lo mismo hizo Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarin no podía contener el llanto, estaba tan triste que era capaz de ir a golpear a Draco o al que se le pusiera enfrente. Y de repente apareció Hermione. Recapacito lo que había pensado y pidió disculpas muy a la sorda.

Clarin, ya no llores es que el es un patán y agh ¿enserio te gusta Malfoy?-Hermione.

Jaja, si... Apenas y nos conocemos y ya te estoy dando problemas...-Clarin.

No hay problema, lo bueno de todo es que hoy gané una buena amiga ¿?-Hermione.

Si yo también.-Clarin

La chica sonrió y se abrazo de Hermione. Se limpio las lágrimas y sin voltear atrás caminó firme y segura. Ese día, ella no fue a ayudar al muchacho que era amigo de Hermione y Ron.

Al día siguiente:

Clarin iba caminando lo más rápido que podía para poder llegar a clase de pociones con Slughorn cuando un muchacho alto y moreno, por causa de los empujones y la prisa de todos tiro a la chica sin intención, este se sonrojo y rápidamente la levanto.

Perdóname.-Dijo Harry rojo.

No, no te preocupes.-Dijo Clarin (Harry y Clarin se tambaleaban por los empujones)

No quise tirarte la verdad, pero pues los empujones.-Dijo Harry.

No en serio no importa. Fue un accidente.-Dijo la chica.

Entonces, ¿me perdonas? Dijo Harry

No hay nada que perdonar.- dijo sonriente la chica.

Me llamo Harry Potter.-dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano y acercándose un poco más a la chica, claro por culpa de los empujones.

Yo soy Clarin Byngton C=.- la chica hizo lo mismo.

Estoy en 7°- año ¿y tu?-Dijo Harry.

Yo estoy en cuarto.-dijo Clarin decepcionada. (Ya había cumplido los catorce.)

Harry también estaba decepcionado el era tímido pero no era estúpido para no fijarse en la belleza de la niña, ella era de tez morena clara, era alta y delgada, en realidad parecía de 5° grado. Clarin se despidió porque si no llegaría tarde a su clase de pociones con Slughorn y no es que quisiera despedirse porque Harry tampoco era feo, Harry al igual que ella se despidió, ambos sin darse cuenta se fueron por el mismo camino, y cuando llegaron los 2 al salón que ahí inevitablemente se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro, como habían llegado tarde solo quedaba una banca que era para 2 personas. Pero no todas las clases les tocaban juntos. Harry la seguía con la mirada al igual que Clarin, y Snape por haber llegado tarde les mando llamar.

Potter, Señorita Byngton… Se pueden retirar ya. Pero les juro que cumpliré con el castigo.-Snape

Ya habían pasado días y Snape no había cumplido con el castigo, eso dio tiempo para que Harry y Clarin se conocieran mejor, Clarin pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el Azul, Angel, Eduardo, Luna y a veces con el trío. Entonces algo sucedió, la atracción que sentían Harry y Clarin empezó a aumentar y a aumentar, ya casi no se notaba que disimulaban. Habían pasado como 8 semanas y se habían hecho amigos y a ese 'grupito' se habían unido otros 2 tórtolos Hermione, y Ron, ellos ya no disimulaban, ¡Ya eran novios!

El tiempo pasaba y Snape no había cumplido su castigo, así que los 2 se despreocuparon y descartaron el asunto. Al día siguiente Snape mando hablar a Clarin y a Harry, Snape dijo que el castigo sería después de es de un rato los 2 asistieron al castigo. Al llegar al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Snape los esperaba con su cara de sapo como siempre, a Clarin le empezaron a temblar las piernas por saber cual castigo les pondría, no se imaginaba que cosas estarían pasando por la mente de Snape. De seguro limpiar la torre de astronomía. O ayudar a madame Pomfrey, con las recetas, leérselas a la señora era un verdadero fastidio… Las tenían que anotar y el libro estaba grandísimo.

Primero los puso a escribir 100 veces _"No debo llegar tarde al salón" _luego de eso salió y dejó a los muchachos y se fue a dormir un rato.

En cambio allá en aquel salón, estaba una lucha de sentimientos, Harry no sabía si decirle a Clarin que la quería, que estaba dispuesto a ser su novio y no le importaría lo que dijera la gente de su edad.

Entonces Harry se paro frente a ella, la jalo de la cintura y… la beso.

Clarin se quedo perpleja ante el acto de Harry, después de unos segundos Clarin se le aparto y en eso Harry le dijo:

-Lo siento Clarin, no lo pude evitar… estemm...Clarin es que me gustas mucho y pues si tu quieres ¿podríamos llegar a ser más que amigos?

Harry, tú también me gustas a mí pero estoy confundida…si tú me dejaras aclarar mis sentimientos yo…-dijo en voz baja. La chica sólo miraba al suelo. Harry se le acerco y… Snape entro al cuarto de pociones y vio a Harry y a Clarin casi a punto de besarse.

-Ya se pueden ir -dijo de mala gana sin siquiera prestarles atención.

Un día cualquiera…

En las afueras de las aulas Clarin estaba recostada en el césped viendo para el cielo.

De la nada se escucho una jadeada y vio que un arbusto grande se movía de manera extraña.

Al pararse el arbusto quedó pequeño, y ahí vio a Draco sin camisa encima de Pansy desabrochando la camiseta de la muchacha. Al momento de que Clarin reaccionó Draco se fijo en la otra presencia que había aparte de Pansy y el. Clarin no sabía que hacer solo quería llorar, por impulso se fue corriendo "a lo idiota" **(N/A:espero y se entienda no le quería poner "a lo wey")** Draco aún sin camisa corrió detrás de la muchacha.

Clarin había corrido tanto que no podía respirar. Al pararse se dio cuenta que se había alejado demasiado de la escuela. Cuando atinó a voltear para atrás vio demasiado cerca a Draco, que seguía sin camisa. Clarin se sonrojo de la escena y se encamino para otro lado. Draco la agarro por el brazo, luego pasó sus manos a la ya formada cadera de Clarin.

Suéltame quieres… Malfoy.-dijo Clarin alzando las cejas y recordando como le había pedido que lo llamara.

Perdóname Clarin pero es que, tu, tu eres una Gryffindor y yo soy un Slytherin. Draco acerco su cara a la de Clarin. La chica se movió y logró salir de los brazos del Slytherin.

No quiero que en tu vida me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. Y te prometo, que yo no te la dirigiré a ti.-Clarin.

El muchacho se intento acercar pero Clarin lo empujó.Después acorraló a la muchacha, la tomo de la cintura y la intento besar. Al atrevimiento Draco recibió un fuerte golpe en su miembro. Se tiró al suelo perdido en dolor.

¡Clarin! ¡Clarin!-Dijo este sin poder abrir los ojos.-Draco

Clarin corrió un poco y luego paro al ver a Draco con una expresión de dolor.

¡Niña! ¡Si quedo estéril jamás podremos tener hijos!-Draco se levanto al fin y atrapo a Clarin.

La cargo y se la puso en la espalda. Clarin gritando, intentaba salir de esa situación. Aunque a decir verdad le gustaba, pero estaba dolida por lo que había visto algunos momentos antes.

Clarin hablo sin gritar.

Yo no me casaría con alguien que pierde su virginidad con resbalosas, por no decir otra cosa.-Clarin

Draco bajo a Clarin con la condición de que no corriera, la muchacha acepto. -Y este dijo: Oye… ¿y quién dijo que nos íbamos a casar?-

Clarin lo miró con furia y dijo: Largate... Baboso. ¡Adiós!

Draco caminó hacia ella ríendose, se acerco más y la abrazo impidiéndole que moviera los brazos. Le acaricio el cuello con su mentón y dijo: "te dejo ir si prometes que vas a regresar".

Pero si no me dejas ir, ¿de que voy a vivir? ¿Con que comeré? ¿Cómo vestiré? Dijo irónicamente.

Simple, "vamos" a VIVIR aquí y comeremos comida robada de Hogwarts y pues si se llega a desgastar tu ropa o simple mente se rompe mágicamente de aquí, dijo señalando uno de los hombros de Clarin. -Y luego por aquí… -dijo poniendo su dedo en el estomago de la chica, pues así la tendrás que traer o como prefieras. Pero si te la quieres quitar de una ves, te aviso que por mi no hay problema. Es más yo también me quito la mía y empezamos a procrear Draquitos y Clarinsitas. Clarin se quería reír a más no poder pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

¿Para que quieres que yo venga aquí todos los días? ¿No crees que esta muy retirado? ¿O me quieres hacer alguna de tus maldades?-Clarin

No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras.-Draco

Pues no quiero venir acá todos los días.-Clarin

Pero es esencial, yo, bueno me gustas y yo te gusto a ti. –Clarin puso cara de desentendida.- No Clarin no finjas ambos lo sabemos.-Draco

Yo sé que estuve pésimo haciéndote sentir mal de esa manera pero es que es mi vida social esta de por medio.- Draco

¡Eres un idiota, te importa más eso que el sentimiento que te provoque!-Clarin

No, no es que mis padres se… se decepcionarán de mi.-Draco

Hay cosas en que los padres no pueden irrumpir. Y menos si tú quieres…-Al ver la mirada del Slytherin dijo: Olvídalo ya me voy.

Espérate…-Draco.

Si no me dejas pasar voy a gritar.-Clarin.

No te van a escuchar Clarin, no lo hagas difícil.-Dijo Draco agarrándola de la cintura y apegándola a el.

Los muchachos hablaban sin darse cuenta que alguien los estaba espiando. Esa persona los había seguido.

¡Déjala Malfoy! Grito Harry Potter saliendo de los enormes árboles de ese lugar.

¡Lárgate Potter! No te metas en lo que NO te importa.-Draco

Si me importa, vi como la tratabas idiota.-Harry

Clarin camino hacia Harry, se tomaron de la mano y se fueron.

Clarin no quiso voltear para atrás y mirar la cara de Draco. Estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y así se convirtieron en meses.~

Los enamorados sólo se veían en los pasillos y a las afueras del castillo, pero cuando Draco le quería decir algo ella se alejaba.

Cada maldito día de la semana ese idiota se le acerca, pero ella me quiere a MI no a el. Estúpido Potter.- se repetía Draco.

Un día en las afueras de la casa de Hagrid, Draco observaba con rabia como Harry cargaba a la chica y la hacia reír.

¡¡Harryy!! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya por favor!-la muchacha gritaba entre risas.

Bueno, lo que tu digas, considero que ya fue mucho, luego vas a querer ir al baño muchas veces jeje.-Harry. Cuando la bajo, la beso en la mejilla.

La chica lo abrazo y se sentaron en el césped a platicar.

Te ves muy bonita hoy ¿que te pusiste? –Dijo este acariciándole la mejilla.-Harry.

Draco no pudo más y salió enojado.

Es que Haley me maquilló. Sabías que esta cosa hace milagros mir... Dijo apenada.

Eyy Potter que te crees imbécil… ¡Ya déjala en paz parece que estas obsesionado con ella!-Draco

Mira quién lo dice, el que estaba escondido en los árboles de allá.-Harry

Me viene a la mente ese día que tú también estabas espiándonos. Estábamos a punto escucha bien, a punto de besarnos.-Draco

Ya vete de aquí, nosotros no te estamos molestando.- dijo la chica, esta tomó a Harry de la mano y caminaron al lado de Draco.

Este se volteo con furia y agarró a Clarin del brazo.

¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho para que seas así?-Draco

No te tengo porque dar explicaciones, pero sólo te diré que yo no fui la que te desprecio enfrente de "mis amigos" y mucho menos traté de besarte a la fuerza cuando simplemente estabas indispuesto. Entiende ¡YO NO QUERÍA!-Clarin.

Harry observaba todo y llegó a la conclusión de que… los dos, se querían. Le dolió en el alma aceptarlo pero era verdad. Y también vio el dolor que sentían.

Clarin y Harry se fueron del lugar.

Cuando iban hacia el castillo, empezó a llover, así que se fueron por el campo de Quidditch por Ginny, pero ella no estaba allí. Harry y la muchacha iban un poco distraídos y no se dieron cuenta de que una blotger les iba a golpear.

¡Aaah!-Clarin. La chica alejó la pelota sin tocarla.

Aah, casi nos da… Gracias.-Harry.

De nada jeje, me dan mucho miedo las blotgers, cuando tenía 10 años, una me pegó en la cabeza… Me llegó por atrás y desde entonces ese miedo…-Clarin.

Ah jeje, ¿pero como hiciste eso?-Harry.

No sé...-Clarin.

Quien, ¿quien te la enseño?-Harry.

Nadie, eso no se enseña… Sólo se me presentó.-Clarin.

Es confuso.-Harry

Si demasiado…-Clarin

Estas enamorada de Malfoy verdad…-Harry

Clarin asintió y después dijo: pero ya no quiero estarlo. Y por eso estoy contigo porque tú me caes muy bien Harry y pues si me gustas, y yo creo que no es amor, si fuera eso… No me gustarías tú.

Si es verdad, así que te ayudaré.-Harry

Muy bien, gracias Harry.- La chica lo abrazo con ternura.

Y así pasaron otra vez, semanas y semanas.

En las tardes Draco iba a ese lugar en dónde casi Clarin y el se daban un beso, o hasta varios. Draco iba relajarse, y claro a ver si Clarin iba. Pero la chica nunca se presentaba.

Clarin ya no pensaba tanto en Draco como antes, sólo cuando lo veía se le venía al pensamiento y poco a poco salía de su mente. Pero Draco no la podía sacar…

Un día en Hogsmade…

Jajajaa ¡Harry! Si te vieron…-Clarin.

No, nos vieron que es otra cosa. -Dijo también entre risas.

Hermione jajaja no viste la cara de Eduardo xD.-Ron.

Ron déjalo jajaja, estábamos igual de asustados que el…-Clarin

Si Ron a veces te pasas con el.-Angel

No –hizo un ademán- es sólo un juego.-Ron

Es algo personal yo diría...-Eduardo.

Yo ya no me metería en esa casa otra vez…-Hermione

¡Mione si es divertido! Pero Ginn cuando Dean te vio se quedo petrificado jejee…-Azul

Harry sintió una punzada… Este se olvido de eso y tomo a Azul por sorpresa y se la llevo afuera con los demás.

Mi patronus es el zorro ¿y el tuyo?-Dijo Eduardo preguntándole a Azul.

El mío es…-Azul

Dejen a sus patronus por un momento y vamos con Fred y George.-Ginny

¡Si ya llego la sexta temporada!-Harry

Los chicos se fueron a "sortilegios Weasley".

Al día siguiente cuando acabaron las clases, por la seguridad que había no dejaban salir a ningún estudiante, sólo para clases. En la sala común de Gryffindor:

Buenas noches Harry.-dijo Hermione dejando solo a Harry.

Cuando Harry se iba a ir a dormir, se sentó en la butaca más cercana a la fogata y recordó a Sirius… Que diría si supiera que ya hay alguien especial en él…

De repente bajo Clarin en pijama.

¡Harry! Todavía aquí….- Clarin

Si es que no tengo mucho sueño.-Harry

¿En que pensabas?- dijo Clarin sentándose en el suelo a un lado de la butaca de Harry.

_**-En ti…-** _Mmmh en mi padrino Sirius.- dijo rojo.

Harry perdona yo no que…-Clarin

No te preocupes.- dijo abortando el tema. ¿No te has topado con Malfoy?-agregó.

No, Harry hablando de eso… Considero que ya no hay que hablar de ese tema.

Si esta bien.-Harry.- Sólo dime algo. ¿Te duele seguir hablando de él?

No, ya no.-dijo la chica segura.

Harry miro al fuego, después la vio a ella y se acerco mucho más, rompiendo la distancia que había entre ellos y la beso. Harry y Clarin se separaron apenados. Clarin bajo la cabeza por un instante, y le devolvió la mirada a Harry, esta le sonrió y este la volvió a besar rápidamente. Esta lo abrazo y este a ella. Se quedaron un poco más y después se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

~Al otro día, Harry se alistó para ir a clases, emocionado por ver a Clarin salió de los dormitorios y toco en el de las niñas. Hermione le abrió la puerta bostezando. Esta se sonrojo por que estaba despeinada.

Hermione, ¿esta Clarin allí?-Harry

Si Harry, le diré que estas aquí.-Hermione

Clarin salió y vio a Harry y lo abrazó.

Se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a clases. (Ya eran novios)

¡Clarin, no se que haría sin ti…!-Harry _**Creo que me estoy poniendo cursi...-pensó.**_

Yo tampoco Harry.- Dijo la chica abrazándolo.

Harry la beso. -Vamónos que nos van a regañar…-Dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura.

Si, anda vamos.-Clarin

~Al día siguiente:

¡Harry! ¡Harry! Te habla la pulga.-Dijo Ron divertido.

Te he dicho mil veces que no le digas así Ron.-Dijo Harry levantándose.

Ella también, pero ya sabes que la quiero mucho y nos llevamos bien.-Ron

¡Bfff! Bien…- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Eres un roba cunas Harry Potter.-le dijo Ron inesperadamente.

Tu Ron Weasley eres un metiche de primera. Y no soy roba cunas… El amor no tiene edad.-Dijo Harry moviendo los brazos simulando volar. _**Eso fue la prueba que necesitaba, si soy cursi...**_

Ron arqueo las cejas y se fue a cambiar. Harry hizo lo mismo.

¿Clarin? ¡Clarin!-Harry.

Umh… perdón pero fui por un panquecito, moría de hambre.-Clarin

Que bueno que no eres una Weasley, hubieras muerto.-Harry

Es precisamente lo que te decía…- Clarin.

Yo te decía que "si fueras una Weasley"…-Dijo Harry acercándola a su abdomen.

Ok, vamos a desayunar.-Clarin.

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar.

Eyy Potter, ¿ahora tu especialidad son las nenitas?-Dijo Malfoy cuando vio a Harry abrazando a Clarin. La chica lo jaló para que no hiciera caso pero este se rehusó.

**Holaa, espero y les haya gustado... Bueno si yo sé que esta muy largo pero si simplemente les aburre no lo lean. Ya lo acabé y pues si quedó un poco más interesante en *tercer capítulo. Ya verán. Em unaa aclaracíon este fic ya llevaba meses hecho, pero no sé creo que soy muy voluble y pues todo lo que tenía pensado me sirvió de borrador =D y pues si me gusto como quedó. Iba a ver un desenlace muy trágico y no iba a haber tantas cosas... Bueno en fin ya esta hecho, que tengan un buen día. atte:Litaí SM.**


End file.
